


Partners in Crime

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Petyr insists on coming with you when you go to see your parents. He has a surprising proposition for your father.





	1. Part 1

Title: Partners in Crime  
Pairing: Petyr Baelish x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~1.8k  
Warnings: none I guess  
Summary: Petyr insists on coming with you when you go to see your parents. He has a surprising proposition for your father.  
\---

"I will be out of town for a fortnight."  
Your voice was even as you informed Lord Baelish of your plans. Of course you weren't obligated to tell him anything, but as partners it seemed appropriate. Plus if you were to vanish without a word you would have to deal with his spies which you considered way more exhausting then simply telling him of your boring travel plans.  
"You are leaving?" Lord Baelish didn't even look up from his studies. He sat behind his desk, doing numbers or scheming to steal some secrets - You didn't care all too much. If it were important he would tell you - if he was smart - or you would find out some other way and he would get hell for keeping it from you. Most of the time your relationship with him was as simple as that.  
"May I ask where you're going?" He still didn't look up, but you saw the slight twitch in his face. He was all ears and ready to spot a lie. As if he could catch you lying if you truly put effort into deceiving him.  
"I'm to see my parents."  
Now that made him look up, his eyes locked with yours in curiosity.   
"How… exiting." He smirked, putting his papers aside to focus his whole attention on you. That surprised you, normally he only focused entirely on you when the two of you spoke business - Or got busy in a different manner. But nothing about that initial surprise prepared you for what he said next. "When are we leaving?"  
"We?" You managed to reply after staring at him in silence for a moment. Why would he think you would let him travel with you? Most of the time when you went on some kind of mission or inquiry you put actual effort into not going together and not being seen in the same location.  
"Of course." Petyr said as if it were the most natural thing in the world "As your partner"  
"Business partner" You corrected.  
"And lover" He added pointedly "I am of course most concerned about your health and safety, so I wouldn't dare let you travel alone."  
Bullshit. Every word. And you knew it. Petyr’s face gave nothing away, but you knew him well enough that he didn't mean a thing he just said. He probably had some other motive to tag along and meet your family - Blackmail was the most obvious and most logical answer. There was no way you could let him come under these or any other circumstances.  
"First I travel alone all the time. Second we are businesses partner only. And third I am your thing on the side, I know your long-term marriage plans so don't flatter yourself too much."  
He looked at you, totally unimpressed by your list of reasons for not letting him come. Finally as a reaction he shrugged and smiled, you hated and loved it both when he did that. His smiles were always full of mischief and you never knew until it's too late if it was the good or evil kind of mischief. You loved how he would always keep you on your toes, because no matter how long you worked together or what you achieved together you would never trust this man.  
"Fine. I need to talk about some business with your Lord father."  
Ah. There it was the little spark of possible truth - Still blackmail was some kind of business too. He would not travel with you.  
"And that's the fourth reason you're not coming. I know how you do business. I plan on inheriting some of my family's money one day, so no you won't do business with my Lord father. I won't take you with me. End of discussion."  
"Why are you trying to keep something from me?"  
"Yes. My family's money." You glared at him pointedly to get your point across. "See you in a fortnight, Petyr."  
"Travel safe, (y/n)."

 

*Time Skip*

 

"It's good to see you, (y/n)" You father said as he greeted you at the gate, automatically you smiled at him.  
"It's good to see you too."  
"How is King's Landing? Will they even survive a day without my stunning daughter?" He laughed loud and beamed at you happy, in some ways your lord father always reminded you of King Robert - Or the other way round, you never knew. Both man were cheerful, happy and always a little drunk.  
"I am sure the city is already in utter chaos" Suddenly a voice spoke up, a voice you knew all too well. When Petyr Baelish stepped beside your father your (e/c) eyes narrowed and you glared, to which your farther remained absolutely oblivious.  
"I'm not sure if the two of you have met. This is Lord Petyr Baelish, he's the master of coin in King's Landing. The two of you might have met?"   
"We have occasionally met." You replied keeping up the pretence of being a nice little daughter and a perfectly raised lady. Petyr would later pay for ignoring your wishes. "Although I am quite surprised to see you here, Lord Baelish."  
"I have matters to discuss with your father, my lady." He smiled his friendly oh so charming smile "But I am very glad to see you here, although the matters that are to be discussed are very private."  
"I wouldn't dare intrude on it, my lord." You nodded at both Petyr and your father "I shall rest from my journey and hopefully meet you both for dinner."  
"Of course" Your lord father mumbled as you pushed past them. Hopefully they would take their time speaking so you could take up the chance to look through Petyr things, you were absolutely determined to find out what he planned to do.

Nothing. You didn't find a single trance or clue in his chambers. A bit upset and now uncertain about the situation you flung yourself on your bed. It felt strange being back where you grew up after all the time you had spent in King's Landing. You stopped being the small girl and perfect lady, but what were you now? You got involved with Petyr Baelish, the most dangerous and unpredictable man in all of Westeros. Sure you shared his ambition to raise beyond what your birth had set you out to be, but was it really wise what you did? Back in King's Landing you had never really questioned your choices. However your childhood home made you think about all the things your parents had wanted for you to be. They raised a young lady and sent her to King's Landing to possibly strike the interest of a suitable man. And although they would never know it wasn't a perfect lady that came back home to see her father. You were a woman now, a cunning smart beautiful and sometimes very deadly woman.  
A soft knock on your door made you jump out of your thoughts. You rose from your bed and straightened your (h/e) before opening the door.   
"Come in" you said to the man in front of you and held to door open. "What can I do for you?"  
"How long have you known Lord Baelish?" It was a very serious and direct question from your father.   
"I've seen him a couple of times around court." You replied carefully not knowing what exactly Petyr had told your father. He wouldn't have told him that you spent a least a couple of nights a week in his bed, would he? Your father would have for head for it.  
"Hmm" Is all your father said which made you panic even more. Your father was never serious like that. "What do you think of him?"  
"Well he is very good with his number. He does an excellent job as master of coin as far as I have heard."  
"So he's good at what he does, but what do you think of him?"  
"I don't know." You said very fast and honest. What did you think of Petyr as a person? He was good at what he did - was it numbers, organising his brothels or spending the night with you. But what did you think about him? He was good looking and his smile drove you insane. You liked his way to make people do what he wanted without them even knowing h manipulated them. However above all his attractiveness and impressive talents the man was still not to be trusted.  
"He asked for your hand in marriage."

*Time skip*

Without knocking you entered the chambers your father had assigned to Petyr. You didn't care if he was busy, indecent or whatever else he could be doing behind these doors, the two of you had matters to discuss.  
What you didn't expect was to find him packing back and forth in front of a window. He hold himself uptight in the superior way he always did but his face reflected how he was stuck deep in thought.  
"So you came to discuss business?" By speaking you drew his attention towards you. Petyr paused in his pace to look at you, outwardly absolutely unfazed.  
"He spoke to you?"  
"Briefly. Asked for an assessment of your character."   
There was a slight hint of surprise on his face before he narrowed his eyes at you.  
"Briefly? You are a terrible liar, sweet (y/n)."  
"Good enough to pretend to hardly know you."   
"You think you know me?" He raised an eyebrow at you and smiled like he pitied you. No one truly knew Petyr Baelish.  
"I've seen you unclothed one or twice." You joked because true enough you didn't know him. He was as much as constant as a mystery to you, you could never be certain that he wouldn't back stab you or get rid of you on his way.  
"And that's all that is to me?"  
"That's all I know for certain." You admitted before taking a step closer to him, "Why did you ask for my hand in marriage, Petyr?"  
This time there were no surprise in his facial expression it was more like a hint of confusion, his brows furrowed as he took a careful step in your direction reaching for your hands. Very aware of your drifting towards each other you took his hands and let yourself be pulled even closer.  
"You know me like no one else." His voice turned into a whisper, quiet as if not wanting to admit his words too loud "You know my favourite colour" Petyr placed a soft and sweet kiss on your left cheek "my favourite smells" another kiss closer to your mouth „my favourite food" a soft yet passionate kiss to your lips followed "and my favourite places." He placed on last kiss on your neck this one speaking of lust, when he pulled away he locked his eyes with your (e/c) ones still holding onto your hands tightly.   
"Petyr…"  
"You even know and use my first name. No title. No last name. No nick name." A genuine smile appeared on his face "I would be a fool to let you think you didn't matter to me, to possibly let you go and marry some oaf."  
"I know I told you not to trust me and I stand by it. But marriage isn't necessarily trust. Regard it as the next step in your working relationship: From now on we share everything. Title, gain, loss and a bed as often as it pleases us."  
"What do you say? Do you want to be my partner in crime? Officially and forever?"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: character death, sadness, betrayal  
> Summary: You should have trusted your instincts to not trust Petyr.

Title: Partners in Crime II  
Pairing: Petyr Baelish x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~700  
Warnings: character death, sadness, betrayal  
Summary: You should have trusted your instincts to not trust Petyr.  
\---

The room was colder than you were normally comfortable with. As you lifted your eyes looking outside to the snow laying on your window sill you realised the Starks were right after all. Winter was coming. Had come.  
You sighted. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. You never wanted this.  
"Didn't we both know it would end sometime?" Asked the sweet voice you got used to. His words made your eyes move away from the white cold outside and towards the room. Your husband, Petyr Baelish, was standing at the fire place. He in turn didn't look at you but into the flames.  
"I suppose we did" You sighted in reply. It was true. Even after you father asked you if you were sure about marrying Baelish you decided to go with it. And for a time the two of you had been an unstoppable duo. Neither of you could have gotten where you were today without the other. Your marriage was a partnership, working together, helping each other out and supporting each other even if things got rough. Deep down, the only place where you could be truly honest these days, you knew Petyr was everything you ever wanted and hoped for in a husband.  
"Still... Nothing could have prepared me for this night." Your voice wasn't even trembling. Why would it? It was too late to regret all the terrible choices and things you did. Regret was for the weak and even now you would never let Petyr see that deep down you were as easy to hurt as everyone else.  
"I can imagine" His voice in turn didn't hold his normal cheerfulness and mockery. The only emotion you could distinguish was a hint of sadness. Not regret, like you he wouldn't regret this or the things you've done before. But at least you wanted to believe this made him sad.  
"Petyr" Suddenly your voice turned sharper. You had it with the depressing sadness. It was inevitable anyway. "How about we quit the crap? As you said the day I said yes I knew it wasn't forever. We had a good run and that's that."  
"Fire-y even now" For the first time since you were in your bedchambers this night he really looked at you meeting your (blue-grey) eyes "I always admired that in you. You played the perfect submissive lady, but when things went south you were always so strong."  
"As I said skip to the good part" You hissed. No matter how his words made your heart flutter this wasn't the time. It hadn't been the time since he laid eyes on the Stark girl. You knew him well enough to see what he saw.  
Damnit. You promised yourself you wouldn't get sentimental and bitter now.  
Time to move things on. This had to end now. You stroke over to him and brought your faces closer together before you hissed. "So how are you going to do it then? A knife or suffocating me with the pillow?"  
"And leave any doubt that I might have moved you out of the way?" His hand cupped your face as he leaned closer to your ear first placing kisses before he spilled the ultimate secret. How he was planning to rid himself of that darn wife of his so he could move on with the plan to marry Lysa. "I put something in your wine at dinner. It will be peaceful. Fall asleep in my arms one last time?"  
You nod. No matter what happened you would always, always love him. You weren't weak like that. But he was your one weakness.  
As he picked you up one last time to carry over to the bed you could feel your eye lids get heavy. So this was it.  
"Petyr..." You whispered with a broken, tired voice "Please... No matter what... Don't let that wicked mad woman hurt our baby girl."  
"I promise." You could hear his voice, a little sad and broken itself "I will never ever let anyone hurt my daughter."  
You nod before closing your eyes. So this was what his voice sounded when he was truly and utterly honest. It was beautiful.


End file.
